Prussian Empire
:For the alliance, see 'The Prussian Empire.'' = In Progress = Nation Information The Prussian Empire is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation at 114 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Prussian Empire work diligently to produce Pigs and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Prussian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Prussian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in The Prussian Empire. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of The Prussian Empire will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History and Independence The Prussian Empire was formed after a 3 year war between three factions in the former nation of Tenarra. These faction were: The Loyalists (those loyal to the Royal Family), the Revolutionists (a communist and socialist revolutionary force), and the Imperials (those loyal to the German Empire and its Kaiser). The war began when a revolutionary assassin successfully murdered the King of Tenarra. Alfred von Schliefen, the leader of the Imperials (who had been waiting for an opportunity to take over the government) received permission to engage both parties. The resulting war lasted for three years, with the final but far from decisive victory of the Imperials. The end of the war had the Imperial faction extremely weak, but von Schliefen quickly took power with the blessing and aid of the German Kaiser, totally reformed the government, and named the new nation "The Prussian Empire," in honor of the people's loyalty to the German Empire. The Prussian Empire became independent on March 27, 2009. March 27th has now been declared as "Unity Day" by von Schliefen, and will celebrate annually the independance of Prussia. Politics (Government Body and Officials) Heads of State Frederick II - Kaiser. *This position is mainly ceremonial. The Kaiser is able to use ultimate authority over any issue, but normally leaves decisions to von Schliefen, the Chief of General Staff. The Kaiser is also the ruler of the German Empire, of which The Prussian Empire is a Dominion. Alfred von Schliefen - Chief of General Staff, known as the CoGS for short and referred to as the General Chancellor. *He is responsible for governing the country, and is granted complete authority by the Kaiser in the nation's affairs. The CoGS serves until death, or until he reaches the inability to rule. Also, in the case of major grievances against the Kaiser, he may be terminated from his office. Liese Wiesemann - Chancellor. *She is responsible for aiding the CoGS in governing. She will take over at his death until the Kaiser appoints a new CoGS. A new Chancellor is elected by the Senate every four years. Rudolf Konschegg - Vice-Chancellor. *Aide to the Chancellor. In the event of sudden termination (death or otherwise) of the Chancellor, he takes temporary control of the office of Chancellor and organizes elections. The Vice-Chancellor runs for office with a Chancellor's campaign. Ministerial Offices The nation is run by seven different ministries. It is the duty of the ministries to work in their respective areas and keep the nation in working order. ("Ministry name" - "Name of Current Minister") *Ministry of War - Hans Grosse *Ministry of Security and Defense - Alfred Hohagen *Ministry of Intelligence - Erich Geschwill *Ministry of Prosperity - Ilsa Friedel *Ministry of Affairs - Alfred von Schliefen *Ministry of Environmental Affairs - Busso Haselbach *Ministry of Propaganda - Ludwig Kahle All Ministers are appointed by the ruling Chief of General Staff, or by the Kaiser. The Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers, or CoM, is the main governing body of the Empire. While the Senate goes through a long process to request bills that the people wish to put in place, the CoM does not. The Council of Ministers is responsible not only for making laws, but also for the general management of the Empire. This includes maintaining order, construction, industry, economy, military, and all other aspects of the Dominion. It is directed by the Chief of General Staff. The Chief has the power to enact new policy and to, if necessary, veto the decisions of the Ministers. *Since the Minister of Affairs happens to also be the Chief of General Staff, the Deputy-Minister of Affairs takes his place on the Council. *If the Chief of General Staff is absent, the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor takes his place. *Ministers are able to make decisions individually, the Council of Minister's main purpose is to present ideas for policy to the Chief of General Staff and the other Ministers for approval. It is not a body that makes decisions singularly, such as the Senate. The Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is the democratic governing body of the Empire. There are 100 senators elected, 1 for each district of Prussia. It is the duty of these Senators to represent the people and their needs in their respective district. The Senators are responsible for this by writing wanted bills and voting on them. An approved bill is sent to the Chief of General Staff for final executive approval. The Chief of General Staff may decline any bill that he feels will compromise the security and order of the Empire. *The Senate is managed by an appointed Senate Chairman who oversees the operations of the Senate, approves ideas for bills, and signs approved bills to send to the Chief of General Staff. In order to receive the office of Chairman, one must be nominated and given a majority vote by the Senate. The current Chairman is Heinrich Kern. *The Chairman of the Senate can choose to refuse to pass a bill into the Senate for a vote, turning it into a "dead" bill. *The Senate may be suspended at any time by the Chief of General Staff. *Senators are elected every year. Zero Party Policy The Prussian Empire is a very unique nation in the fact that its Senate does not have a party base. Rather than joining a particular political party, one, when running for a political office, runs independently. Parties are not necessary as each independent Senator states their political alignment (Left, Center-Right, etc.) so that citizens may elect a Senator with a desired position. Alfred von Schliefen thought of this policy as a way to keep Senators from organizing well enough to form a strong opposition to his administration. It is a very effective measure, as most Senators have varying political alignments. Most Senators tend to be in the left part of the political spectrum. Citizen Politics Each Citizen of the Empire will be given the right to vote as well as the right to run for Chancellor. These rights will be guaranteed regardless of sex, race, and etcetera, as long as the are over 18 years of age (30 for position of Chancellor). Also, von Schliefen has implemented a "House of Representatives," where deputies elected by the people create bills to pass to the Senate. The purpose of the House is to give people more of a say in government. House Workings In order to begin the bill making process, a citizen must outline the desired outcome of a new bill, and have at least 15 other signatures to be considered. This is passed to the Deputy of that citizen's district, who then writes a rough draft of the bill. This draft is then presented for public poll, for the citizens of the entire Empire. With a favorable simple majority, the bill is written into a good copy. This goes to the House, where each Deputy votes based on the majority opinion of the citizens in their respective districts. When a two-thirds majority occurs, the Deputy of the Quarthe District signs the bill and sends it to the Imperial Senate for approval. *The House keeps the people happy, but bills that pass the House are not often passed by the Senate or the Chief of General Staff. *Members of the House may be appointed into the Senate by the Chief of General Staff. *During times of emergency, the House is suspended. * The House acts as a court for small claims or disputes. *The no-party policy is also in effect within the House. *The Deputy of the Quarthe District runs the House. *The House meets the first of every month. *House members hold their positions for two years, unless they resign or are removed by the Chief of General Staff. *The current Deputy of Quarthe is Kurt Schweitzer. Administrative Districts The Empire is divided into four different states, each under the jurisdiction of an Imperial Governor. Each state has 25 districts, to a total of 100. The four states of Prussia and their Governors are as follows: *The State of Quarthe - Imperial Governor Ludwig Heinkel *The State of Keidauf - Imperial Governor Karl Schacht *The State of New Tenarra - Imperial Governor Rudolf Woehler *The State of Bufa - Imperial Governor Oskar Kumm The Imperial Governors are overseen personally by the Minister of Affairs. Their duty is to obey orders given by the Chief of General Staff or the Chancellor on the governance of each State. Current Government Objectives The Government is currently following certain set objectives. In order from most to least important: *Bring economic growth. *Encourage civil order. *Conduct technological research. *Increase industrial power. *Build military strength. *Begin nuclear research. By building the government structure the way he has, von Schliefen is confident that he will be able to give the illusion of democracy necessary to keep the people while being able to accomplish his goals (without the downfall of democracy, the need for approval from bodies like a Congress or Senate). Military The Armed Forces of Quarthe are divided into four different sections. *The Imperial Guard (IG) - The Empire's defense force, whose duty is to protect Quarthe from foreign invaders. *The National Army (NA)- Prussia's regular army, responsible for foreign invasions, and rarely for defense or aid to other nations. *The Prussian Navy (PN) - The Empire's navy force, for either defense or attacks. *The National Air Force (NAF) - The air force of the Empire, whose duty is to attack other nations or defend Quarthe from foreign attack. The four different divisions of the army are operated by an organization called EPO, or the Emergency Procedure Organization. This organization is run by the Minister of War and maintains communication between the army and the Government. War History April 18th, 2009 - Full readiness for a possible Great War. April 22th, 2009 - The Imperial Dominion of Prussia enters the Karma War at the order of the Prussian Kaiser. News and Entertainment Media is regulated by the following networks: *PNN (Prussian News Network) - PNN is a fully state run network that provides news to the citizens of Prussia. It is the only news network available in the Dominion, as foreign news channels are forbidden access to the nation. *PEN (Prussian Entertainment Network) - Similar to the PNN, the Prussian Entertainment network is fully state run. It provides entertainment channels to citizens, though the channels are always closely monitored for anti-State views. Private media that existed in Tenarra has all been shut down and converted to state media. '''Prussian News Technology now being imported. July 19, 2009 The Imperial Dominion of Prussia has increasingly grown in economic power, and has just recently begun to import technology from foreign nations. This has drastically increased the quality of life of the citizens of Prussia, and has allowed for further research to be done in the areas of industry and the Military. Prussia is now standing at its highest percentage of literacy since independence. PNN, ''"Prussian News Network"'' has brought you this message from the Central Headquarters of the Government in Quarthe. Demographics Culture: *73% German *13% Caucasian *10% French *4% Russian Religion: *83% Christian *16% Catholic *1% Other Citizen Political Standing: *69% Left *20% Center *11% Right Diplomacy The Empire is currently expanding relations with other nations through trade, and is helping to expand relations with other Empires at the order of the Kaiser.